1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle and particularly to a motorcycle having a front cover disposed above a headlight.
2. Description of Related Art
Motorcycles are often provided with a front cover for covering a headlight in front of a vehicle body in order to protect a rider from flowing air, reduce traveling resistance, and improve appearance (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Application No. 58-56977). Although such prior-art front covers protect the rider from flowing air, reduce traveling resistance, and improve appearance, they are limited in that they do not provide other functions.